This invention relates to gear-change mechanisms for a vehicular transmissions and, more particularly, to shift forks and fork rails utilized therein.
Gear box selector forks are commonly mounted for axial movement on a supporting rail which is rigidly mounted at either end in the gearbox casing. The selector fork is conventionally slid along the rail to move a coupling sleeve and thereby couple a gear or gears to an associated shaft via an associated synchromesh unit.
When the selector fork is moved axially along the rail the loads experienced by the fork tend to tilt the fork on the rail and cause the fork to jam. This may inhibit or at least delay the operation of the associated synchromesh unit and engagement of the required gear.